This invention relates to surface effect vehicles and is particularly concerned with the control of the vehicle when it is in motion. The invention also relates to various constructional features of a small surface effect vehicle.
Hitherto most light surface effect vehicles have relied on vertically hinged rudders or vanes to achieve directional control. The use of such hinged rudders has brought with it undesirable side effects, and such light craft have lacked really positive control of their motion over the ground or water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means whereby a light surface effect vehicle may be more positively controlled in operation. While the invention is particularly directed to small and light surface effect vehicles, it is not limited to such craft and is applicable to larger personnel and freight carrying craft.